Broken-Hearted Priestess
by InuKaglover4ev22
Summary: Kagome finds herself spying on another one of Inuyasha and Kikyo's conversations. But what she sees will end up leaving her heartbroken. Disclaimer: All Inuyasha characters mentioned belong to the fabulous Rumiko Takahashi.


**Broken-Hearted Priestess**

**A/N: Hey. I'm back with a new story. I know I said that I wouldn't have one posted for a while, but I was thinking about what I could write for Inuyasha and Kagome, and this particularly idea popped up. It's similar to what usually happens when Kagome spies on Inuyasha and Kikyo, but with a slight twist. **

**This story is also going to be a songfic with Beyoncé's song, Broken-Hearted Girl.**

**Please Read & Review. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

Once again, we see Kagome watching Inuyasha and Kikyo having one of their talks. She couldn't make out what was being said, but what she saw would be the last thing that would break her heart entirely.

Inuyasha pulled Kikyo to him and crashed his lips onto hers. Kagome stared at them in shock and let out a silent gasp. She felt tears falling down her cheeks as heart shattered into a million. The last strand of hope that she had of her and Inuyasha ever getting together was completely severed. She let out a loud sob and turned and ran away, crying her eyes out.

Inuyasha's ears twitched softly when he heard her sob and quickly pulled away from Kikyo and looked to where Kagome was just standing, only to see a small part of her skirt disappearing behind the tree.

His ears drooped slightly, and his face took on a sullen look as he whispered her name sadly. "Damn. Kagome."

Kikyo knew that deep down Inuyasha had started to develop feelings for the young priestess. The reason to why she was there was to tell him that she was dying and could no longer stay on Earth amongst the living. He had told her that he accepted her decision and had pulled her to him for a kiss.

"Go to her, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked back at her and saw that she had a gentle smile on her face. "But. Kikyo…"

"No, buts. She needs you now, just as much as you need her," she told him softly. She placed her hand on his cheek and leaned up to kiss him one last time. He responded back gently and pulled away just as she was slowly starting to fade away. "Goodbye, Inuyasha. I will always love you, and I will always be with you."

That was the last thing he heard her say before she disappeared in the wind. "Goodbye, Kikyo. I will always love you, too."

He let a few tears fall then started to concentrate on finding Kagome. He used his nose to locate the direction of her departure and picked up on the scent of her tears. He felt a pang in his chest and began his chase after the girl he truly loved.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I promise to never hurt you again."

* * *

Back with Kagome, she was still running away, but in the opposite direction of their campsite, with tears still flowing down her face. She had no idea where she was headed, all she knew was that she had to get far away from Inuyasha as possible. She soon found herself in the middle of a clearing and collapsed onto her knees. She put her face into her hands and continued to cry even harder.

Little did she know, there was another person hiding in the trees behind her.

* * *

Inuyasha had finally caught up to her, but stopped short and hid in the shadow of the trees, so he wouldn't give himself away. He was about to step out and approach her, until he saw her head tilt up and heard her beginning to sing.

Kagome lifted her head up and finally stopped crying, but didn't let the tears stop flowing as she began to sing a song she came up with about a certain half-demon.

**You're everything I thought you never were**

**And nothing like I thought you could've been**

**But still you live inside of me**

**So tell me how is that**

**You're the only one I wish I could forget**

**The only one I love to not forgive**

**And though you break my heart**

**You're the only one**

Kagome sat on the back of her heels as she continued to sing.

**And though there are times when I hate you 'cause I can't erase**

**The times that you hurt me and put tears on my face**

**And even now while I hate you it pains me to say**

**I know I'll be there at the end of the day**

**I don't wanna be without you babe**

**I don't wanna a broken heart**

**Don't wanna to take a breath without you babe**

**I don't wanna to play that part**

**I know that I love you but let me just say**

**I don't wanna love you in no kinda way**

**No, no, I don't wanna a broken heart**

**And I don't wanna to play the broken-hearted girl**

**No, no, no broken-hearted girl**

**I'm no broken-hearted girl**

Inuyasha was shocked. He never knew that Kagome could sing, especially with a beautiful voice.

**Something that I feel I need to say**

**But up 'til now I've always been afraid**

**That you would never come around**

**And still I wanna put this out**

Kagome stood on her feet, singing her broken heart out, still not realizing that Inuyasha was just a few feet behind her.

**You say you got the most respect for me**

**But sometimes I feel you're not deserving of me**

**And still you're in my heart**

**But you're the only one**

**And yes there are times when I hate you but I don't complain**

**'Cause I've been afraid that you would walk away**

**Oh, but now I don't hate you, I'm happy to say**

**That I will be there at the end of the day**

Inuyasha was so entranced by her voice that he took an involuntary step forward out of the trees and began to walk slowly towards her.

**I don't wanna be without you babe**

**I don't wanna a broken heart**

**Don't wanna to take a breath without you baby**

**I don't wanna to play that part**

**I know that I love you but let me just say**

**I don't wanna love you in no kinda way**

**No, no, I don't wanna a broken heart**

**And I don't wanna to play the broken-hearted girl**

**No, no, no broken-hearted girl**

She was so caught up in her singing that she didn't even hear the leaves being crushed behind her.

**Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be, ooh**

**I'm living in a world that's all about you and me, yeah**

**Ain't gotta be afraid, my broken heart is free**

**To spread my wings and fly away, away with you**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, oh**

He finally approached her and stood silently behind her, waiting patiently until she finished.

**I don't wanna be without my baby**

**I don't wanna broken heart**

**Don't wanna to take a breath without my baby**

**I don't wanna to play that part**

**I know that I love you but let me just say**

**I don't wanna love you in no kinda way**

**No, no, I don't wanna a broken heart**

**I don't wanna to play the broken-hearted girl**

**No, no, no broken-hearted girl, broken-hearted girl**

**No, no, no broken-hearted girl, no broken-hearted girl**

Kagome closed her eyes and let the last of her tears fall as she sang the end of her song. She turned around slowly only to bump into a soft, yet firm, chest. She looked up, startled, and peered into the honey-gold eyes of the one she came to love in such a short period of time.

"In-Inuyasha," she stuttered. Inuyasha stared down at her, not knowing what to say.

They stood there staring into each other's eyes, both afraid to speak, fearing that they would scare the other away.

Kagome suddenly felt tears pricking the backs of her eyes again and quickly turned away, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing her cry because of him.

He knew that she was crying because he could smell the salty scent of her tears. "Kago-…," he started to say but was cut off.

"Don't. Just don't, Inuyasha. You already made it clear that you love Kikyo. I was just a fool to think that we could've had a chance to be together. And I thought wrong." She paused for a second. "So why don't you just go on back to her, and I'll go back to my time, so you'll never have to see or hear me ever again." The tears rolled down her cheeks as she spoke the words that had been eating away at her heart for a long time.

"Kagome, please. Let me explain," he pleaded to her.

"No, Inuyasha. I'm done hearing your excuses. I'm sick and tired of always forgiving you for hurting me. And enough is enough. No more will I shed tears over you ever again. Because as of right not, I'm done with this. Whatever this is." At the end of her sentence, she began to walk away.

Inuyasha started to panic. He couldn't lose her, not again. He quickly reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him.

"Let me go, Inuyasha," she said still crying, trying to break free of his grasp.

"No. Not until you hear me out." He picked her up in his arms and jumped into a nearby tree. He sat her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her in a vice-like grip.

Kagome began to cry even harder and was struggling to get out of his hold. "Please, Inuyasha. Let me go. I can't take any more heartbreak." She continued to struggle harder out of his grip, but to no avail, he was way stronger than she was.

He held on tighter to her and buried his head into her neck. "Please. Listen to me. What you think you saw isn't what it seems. If you just give me a few minutes, I can explain everything." He lifted his head and stared into her eyes, pleading softly.

She saw the plea in his eyes and slumped in defeat in his hold; she nodded her head slightly. He smiled softly and began to tell her what happened.

**Flashback**

The Inu gang had set up their campsite for the night after battling another demon. After they ate their dinner, they all went to sleep, except Inuyasha who stayed up on watch.

Inuyasha was sitting in one of the trees when he noticed a couple of soul collectors fly by and stood up. "Kikyo," he whispered. He took off after them, jumping from tree to tree.

The soul collectors led him to a clearing where he found Kikyo standing in the middle, collecting the souls from her soul collectors.

"Kikyo."

Kikyo turned around and faced Inuyasha. "Hello, Inuyasha. Glad you came."

He stepped forward and stood in front of her. "What did you call me here for?"

She sighed softly and took one of his hands in hers. She took a deep breath and spoke. "I came to tell you that…I'm leaving, Inuyasha."

He didn't understand what she meant; she was always leaving and coming back to find him. He squeezed her hand gently. "What do you mean, Kikyo?"

"I mean, I'm dying. My time on this earth is almost over. I can no longer stay here."

"I see. So you came to say goodbye?"

"Yes. This will be the last time you'll see me."

"Well, then. I guess this is goodbye. I'm going to miss you, Kikyo." Inuyasha gripped onto her hand tighter with a stray tear falling down his cheek. He didn't even realize that he was crying.

Kikyo reached up and wiped the tear away and placed her hand gently on his cheek. "And I will miss you, as well, Inuyasha."

They stared into each other's eyes until Inuyasha pulled Kikyo to him for a kiss. He broke from the kiss when he heard a sob and turned too late to see something green disappear behind a tree.

His face dropped when he realized who it was. "Damn. Kagome."

"Go to her, Inuyasha."

He faced Kikyo. "But. Kikyo…"

"No buts. She needs you now, just as much as you need her," she told him. She kissed him once more and pulled away. "Goodbye, Inuyasha. I will always love you, and I will always be with you."

"Goodbye, Kikyo. I will always love you, too," he whispered into the wind.

**End of Flashback**

"And that's what happened. After she left, I came running after you. And that kiss, it meant nothing but as a means of goodbye. It was never meant to hurt you. And…I'm sorry." Inuyasha finished telling her what had happened before she had ran away.

Kagome sat there processing what he told her. She was still heartbroken from what she saw and didn't know how long it would take for her heart to heal, but she knew that no matter what she still loved him and could learn to trust him again.

She had tears brimming her eyes again and peered up at him. He reached one hand up and wiped her tears away, waiting for her to speak.

She leaned her head into his hand as more tears continued to flow. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. But I don't know how long it's going to take for me to heal. That kiss really hurt me. So, I'm going to need some time to put myself back together."

He used the pad of his thumb and wiped more tears away and grabbed her face in both his hands. "You don't have to be sorry. If anything, I am at fault. But I promise you: I will never ever do anything to hurt you ever again. Like what Kikyo said, you need me just as much as I need you. You are not alone. We're in this together."

Kagome stared at him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist again and held her gently.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," she whispered.

"Anytime," he said softly.

They stayed in the tree for the rest of the night, enjoying each other's warm embrace.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. I know Inuyasha and Kikyo were a little OOC, but that's how they were supposed to be for the story to play out. And the ending was not how I wanted it to be, but it's whatevs.**

**Well, anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it. And don't forget to review. ;)**


End file.
